An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) may include a successive-approximation register including an array of one or more circuit elements, such as capacitors, resistors, and/or a combination of capacitive elements and resistive elements. The ADC may also include a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) configured to convert a control signal (e.g., voltage or current) from a successive approximation register (SAR) to an approximation signal. The DAC can include an array of circuit elements, known as a DAC array, as referred to herein as a main array of circuit elements. A comparator of the ADC compares the approximation signal from the DAC to an input analog signal (e.g., the target signal to be converted). The SAR may receive the output signal of the comparator and run a conversion algorithm to determine a digital code for the input analog signal.